Midnight Musings of a Potions Master
by Aussie-mel
Summary: Severus Snape's Musings on a Green-eyed Gryffindor.


Title: Midnight Musings of a Potions Master  
  
Author: Aussie Mel  
  
Email: stargazer_97@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Severus/Harry Slash Spoilers: None Pairing: Severus/Harry  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Mild slash. NOT BETA'D Summary: Severus Snape's Musings on a Green-eyed Gryffindor.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the associated characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I am making no money off this fic, and I am only doing it for fun  
  
~~~~~~ Severus Snape was a patient man. He prided himself on it, after all you couldn't be a potions master without patience, and he often found himself sitting up late at night brewing some highly complex and often dangerous potion. More often than not it was extremely time consuming, he could often be found in his private lab until the early hours of the morning, excpecially lately. Lately he had found himself being more drawn to Harry- Bloody-Potter, as if it wasn't bad enough that he had to teach the insolent Gryffindor. He had absolutely no respect for authority and constantly broke the school rules, believing they did not apply to him. So why was it that every time he looked into those deep emerald green eyes all he felt like doing was grabbing the boy and kissing him senseless?  
  
Christ he was a bloody teacher. He was his student he shouldn't be having these thought about him, and if that wasn't bad enough the boy was only 16 he was bloody 36 years old. Old enough to be his father. He'd gone to school with his bloody father, and had never felt any desire to try and bed him. Just thinking about luring James Potter to his bed was enough to make his stomach turn. So what was it about the man son that he found so alluring? Though on the up-side if James had considered his once hated enemy would be lusting after his sixteen year old son he'd be furious. This of course made Snape some what more relaxed. But lately he had been slipping, once he had thought that Harr... no Potter had caught him looking at him in a way that no teacher should look at his student. The flash of recognition that had flickered across his face had been so fast that Severus had though he'd been imagining things. He had hoped that he had imagined the look, but now he realized that the boy had indeed realized that his greasy-git-of-a-potions-proffesser had been lusting after him.  
  
Damn the boy and his Gryffindor bravery.  
  
Severus looked up to see the figure of a boy standing in the entrance to his office. Looking more closely he realized it was Ha...Potter.  
  
"Well, Potter what was it that you wanted?" Severus snapped his voice dripping venom.  
  
"I saw you, you know ... In potions today. Looking at me. I saw the lust in your eyes. I know you wanted me, wanted to kiss me, perhaps even fuck me. Bend me over your desk in front of everyone and pound into my hot tight ass until you came, my name on your lips" Potter positively purred, silently stalking across the room to stand before him.  
  
Damn the boy if his words had no effect on him. How was it that this sixteen year old boy could have such an effect on him? How was it that with just a few words he had him had him aroused faster than he had been in a very long time, and he couldn't deny that he'd been think exactly those thought and more when he had looked at the boy in potions.  
  
And Damn the boy to hell for not just ignoring it, for not walking away and leaving him to live his life in peace. For being /Daring/ enough to confront him on it. And damn him for liking it.  
  
"Mr. Potter, whatever gave you the idea that I would be lusting after /you/? It may have escaped your notice Potter but the world does not revolve around you and your precious Gryffindors, nor dose everyone who crosses you path have to fall at your feet." Severus Replied acid dripping from every word, hoping he would hurt, or embarrass the boy enough that he would leave him in peace.  
  
"Oh, but i think that you do want me. I saw with my own eyes, you can't deny that." Potter spoke in his seductive tones moving around behind his desk to straddle his hips.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Severus snapped his alms automatically circling the body seated on his lap.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you" the boy whispered in reply; bring his arms up behind his head, urging his lips towards his own. He could have pulled away, but he didn't. God-help-him. What would Albus think of him kissing his students, of kissing his golden-boy?  
  
With the first touch of lips-on-lips all thought's of Albus and his duties fled from his mind, all to soon the kiss ended and Merlin help him he wanted more, without further hesitation Severus leaned in bringing his lips crashing down on that of his student's and couldn't find the brain-power to care. The kiss was all consuming speaking of passion, lust, and maybe a hint of even love. When air became a problem Severus pulled back looking down into the eyes of the beautiful boy sitting in his lap.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked laying his head on his shoulder.  
  
"We start a relationship, if that is what you want. Although we would not be able to tell anyone, at least not until you graduate. Just by going as far as we have has broken at least a dozen school rules. Severus murmured into Harry's ear, causing the boy to shiver.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that" Harry replied gently brushing his lips against his own. "To the future then" Harry murmured before laying his head back down, eventually drifting off to sleep encircled in the arms of Severus Snape.  
  
The End 


End file.
